


devil mountain

by brandywine421



Category: Daredevil (TV), Deadpool (Movieverse), The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:22:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22165579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brandywine421/pseuds/brandywine421
Summary: Peter suggested a clean start, so of course, Wade found the dirtiest place in the city to make a new home - figured he'd fit right in with all the scum and villainy of Hell's Kitchen.He'd found something better than a new safehouse - he'd found a mystery in a black suit - a playmate."Not a playmate, Wade, maybe start with friends first," Peter said, reminding him that he was having a conversation with a person outside of his head.*Wade moves to Hell's Kitchen and has questions about the local vigilante.  Sexy questions.
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Wade Wilson, Peter Parker & Wade Wilson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 172





	1. Chapter 1

Wade dropped the last of the bags from his last minute supply run to look around the almost - so fucking close - ready to live in apartment. 

He needed to get the hell out of California and didn’t want to lose his mind in a cornfield - so much corn should be illegal what the hell was up with all the corn - shudder - and heard decent things about New York.

He thought he could make do with _decent_ \- he didn’t have any ghosts in the brightly lit streets of Manhattan and didn’t have any need to dig up any in the Wilderness of Westchester.

So far, he was doing fine - completely fine - he’d found a bar that didn’t kick him out after he started a biker fight in the parking lot and a taco truck that had Mexican delicacies tasting closer to Cali than anything he’d found in fucking cornfields. He’d even attracted a little fun in the shape of a man in black that skittered on his trail trying to hide in the shadows of the city Wade hadn’t learned yet - and fuck if Wade didn’t want to play a game of tag or hide and seek with a guy that could shimmy up a fire escape like a kitty fucking cat.

Granted, maybe he should be a little worried but the guy had followed him home at least twice, stomping around and jangling the ladders outside his window, but there was something about the swerve of his hips that made him want to be followed. 

His phone was charged after a couple of days stuffed in the bottom of his unpacked luggage and he saw it flashing with a few dozen new messages.

Hell, he probably should check in, with Pete at least. This was all his fucking fault anyway.

* * *

_"Hell’s Kitchen? Shit, Wade, you - should’ve told me first. Daredevil - "_

"The fuck is - "

_"He doesn’t like strangers in his territory, I’m going to have to run some damage control, okay? Say okay, Wade."_

"Sure, fine, whatever you want, kid - " He glanced up at the sound of two familiar fucking thumps. Man in black was at his window and not even trying to hide it.

He tilted his head in that infuriating way like he was sniffing Wade for drugs or bombs. "Thought Spider-Man was working on his thesis."

"Your buddy got a thing for black yoga pants and a bubble butt?" Wade asked Peter.

_"Aw fuck, he’s there? He’s going to kill me, give him the phone."_

"Not necessary, I’ll accept his voucher," Daredevil said, rolling the ‘r’ as he dropped to the floor from the window with silent boots. So the bastard had been baiting him with the loud landing on the fire escape. "Didn’t think you knew Petey."

_"Don’t call me Petey!"_

Wade already knew he liked this guy. He ended the call and focused on the asshole peering around his apartment. "You got a reason for following me like a creeper?"

"I thought you were shaking down Senor Taco," Daredevil said, over his shoulder.

"The food truck? I just found that place - why - " Wade protested.

"Great nachos, but shitty luck. They always get robbed when I take too many nights off so - "

He leaned back and laughed, Gods, was that what his reputation had come to? A common thug that shook down food trucks?

Daredevil paused, hand on the window and body tensed for his leap into the shadows. "What was that reaction?"

"Nothing, Queen of the Night, go stalk someone else," Wade said, tugging his gloves off and scraping his dry hands over his face.

"You know, Pete said he’d only ever met one asshole as crazy as me - thought you’d be scrappier," Daredevil said and disappeared.

"They’re still yoga pants!" Wade called after him, just so he’d have the last word - didn’t matter if the other guy heard it or not.

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a taco truck that parks by the railroad tracks where I stay called 'Senor Taco'.


	2. Chapter 2

  
He didn't want to spook him, not when Peter considered him one of his 'one-hand friends' - fuck knows Wade could use a couple more to add to his dwindling finger count. Weasel hurt, sure, but losing 'Ness would - he'd never replace Vanessa.

Peter suggested a clean start, so of course, Wade found the dirtiest place in the city to make a new home - figured he'd fit right in with all the scum and villainy.

He'd found something better than a new safehouse - he'd found a mystery in a black suit - a playmate.

"Not a playmate, Wade, maybe start with friends first," Peter said, reminding him that he was having a conversation with a person outside of his head.

"Tell me everything," Wade said.

"Look, Double D's like me, all right? He's got a day job, people to look after, rent to pay and he doesn't make a dime off crime-fighting; he's not after a superhero gig. He just wants to make his neighborhood a safe place."

"Then maybe I can help him out," Wade offered.

"He doesn't kill, it's - _damnit_ \- "

Oh, Double D was Petey's role model - that was news. "You think a lot of him, don't you?"

"Yeah, he's - a good friend, in and out of the suit. He - gets it, the balance - I've learned a lot from his mistakes but I really wish he'd stop making them. He's too old to still be - fuck, Wade, just don't get him caught up, all right?"

"Caught up? What do you think I'm trying to do out here, Spidey?"

"Hide from the cops and irritate the X-Men?"

"Other than that," Wade hedged.

"Your drama tends to include a lot of explosions and collateral damage -you still haven't told me what happened with the corn."

**Fucking** _corn_.

"I think I'm a little nuts, Pete."

"Oh."

"Yeah. So maybe the change of scenery and a new coast will do me some good."

Peter hummed. "Dopinder sends his love, he says you'll know what that means."

"Shit, I gotta check my Facebook, stat," Wade groaned. "Can I send Daredevil a friend request or - "

"Please, no."

"I promise to play nice with the neighborhood spawn, I'm not here to make any waves."

"If you really mean that, you'll send Aunt May a friend request."

Huh. "Why?"

"Because she's only a cab ride away and she'll make sure you leave Daredevil alone - he's her favorite."

He gasped. "But you said I was her favorite!" He wasn't sure Peter's laugh meant it was a joke or a challenge but - he'd be seeing Aunt May sooner rather than later.

* * *

He was _exorbitantly_ pleased to find out the Devil had put in a good word for him at Senor Taco so he didn't have to dress down or up - he had never been an introvert but getting noticed for his suit and mask was much preferred to the clusterfuck that passed for his skin even under a hoodie and scarf. Devil pulled that shit off much better.

Valerie worked weeknights and had GREAT taste in music when her boss let her control the radio, which was rare but totally worth it.

Her boss, Clarence, had shitty taste in music but great gossip, so it was a fair trade depending on who took their break to chat when he dropped in. He tried to keep his visits limited to quiet times so his presence wouldn't cause an international or Instagramtastic incident to catch Peter or Aunt May's attention on a Google Alert.

He really was trying to be respectful, Spidey was a good kid, collegiate exile be damned.

Aunt May didn't judge him for only removing his boots and not his mask and suit when he visited and nobody in the Kitchen called him out after his first few days scouting his new perimeter.

He wasn't accepted as a local, but Clarence told him if the Devil hadn't chased him out yet then he was at least 'accepted'. 

Valerie was a fan of Daredevil in his tight red leather, said he only stopped using it when someone stole the pattern and started selling it on Etsy with built in corsets and things - her friend's friend's cousin's boyfriend had one but it didn't fit well.

Clarence liked the Devil's of Hell's Kitchen a lot better, said he only got the red suit because so many punks carried guns and knives but the Devil was an honest hero, no frills and liked to fight with his hands and billy clubs.

This gave Wade two new focal points. 1) Daredevil in a corset - _yesssss_ focus on that for a while - and 2) honest hands that could be laid on him for dishonest purposes - oh yes, goals were good and pure.

He did his own reconnaissance of course, lucky enough to catch the guy in action taking down muggers - he walked a couple of very nice ladies to the bus stop to wait for the cops - and body-slammed a guy trying to pull a runner; but he hadn't been able to catch the slippery little devil yet.

He needed more Intel before actually taking up the chase, but he could tell the Devil was curious. He was being sized up, but that would only give Wade more chances to surpass expectations when they finally started playing the game.


	3. Chapter 3

He was doing great until he wasn't. He decided to stay in a few days. There was a chill in the air and he woke up with Nessa's favorite blanket ripped to shreds in his hands and blood in his mouth. Once he'd checked the apartment, put locks on the extra locks and checked it again to make absolutely sure he hadn't murdered anyone in his sleep - he took a bucket of bleach and an x-acto knife and went to work.

He didn't know what day it was, every day was just another one without her, but some time had definitely passed when he surfaced from his work.

Daredevil sat on his windowsill with a Senor Taco bag, greasy bottom and all. He had a jumbo fountain drink from the bodega down the street, too, red-flavored.

"You smell like bleach," Daredevil said.

"At least you know I'm clean on the outside," Wade attempted, his flirt generator still powering up.

"I picked the lock on your window, let some of the fumes out." He tossed the bag of food and Wade actually caught it without fumbling the play. "72 hour hold, figured you had it under control if you didn't shoot me when I broke in."

"That's all? 3 days? Huh, maybe I am getting better," he considered, tearing into the wrapper of the first of - thank god - many tacos. "And I wouldn't shoot you."

"Lot of guns in here, not really my jam," Daredevil said, creeping closer to perch on the couch arm. "If you can make it to the couch, I'll give you this soda. You need the sugar."

"Wish you'd give me some of your sugar," he said.

"Come on, you know you want to," Devil said, dangling the giant cup of goodness. He wrapped those red red lips around the straw and Wade - well, he found a way to move himself from the bedroom of hell to the couch.

He hadn't realized how hungry he was but he devoured the food and finished the soda before Daredevil reappeared with two garbage bags. "What - "

"Don't worry about it, just take it out tomorrow morning or I'll be pissed," Daredevil said.

Wade forced himself to check the bedroom, the stripped up carpet and meticulously disassembled and destroyed mattress now missing. The Devil had made a small mat in the corner with blankets and towels pulled from the closet.

"72 hours is up, Deadpool."

"Wade."

Daredevil took his elbow. "Wade."

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"It's quiet, like to take my breaks around here and - you haven't been around lately."

"It's more than that, you picked my locks and know how long I was under," Wade said now that the sugar was firing up his synapses.

Aw, the Devil could blush like a real boy. "What did Pete tell you about me?"

"Not enough, obviously."

"He told me about you. You're a mutant with self-healing powers. I'm a regular guy with great hearing," Daredevil said. "Fair play since he told me your thing."

Oh. Oh. "You were listening - "

"Don't have to listen, hear it anyway. We all have our demons, Wade, and we all get - "

"Let me guess, 72 hours," he sighed.

He nodded. "Right, 72 hours to get it together before our friends call for a tranq."

"Friends?" 

Daredevil cocked his head at him. "Thought we were getting there, but I know from experience that our demons don't have the best timing. You walk this off, maybe we can get back on track."

Fuck. He was off track. "You're taking a break?"

"I can hear everything I need from here, if you don't mind me hanging out."

Daredevil guided him to the couch and perched on the arm again, ready to dart for the window at any sudden movement. Or maybe if he heard something outside that needed his attention. Huh. 

"Did you do this for Peter?" Wade asked when the guy - hand to god - tucked him in, or at least threw a blanket at his face, but it still counted.

"Nah, but he took me to a hospital to have my stomach pumped once because he didn't understand the reasoning of 'do not file this to insurance ever' at the time and we had to make a plan. He's still a fucking kid, you know?"

"Self-healing power, but I get it," Wade said. "He looks up to you a lot."

"He knows better, or at least he should by now. I've made fucking up into an art form," he smiled.

"That sounds like a challenge, Stranger Danger."

"We'll work on it. Got to go, but maybe - when you're feeling better - "

Wade was already feeling better but darted out his hand to press into Daredevil's chest. "Tag, you're it."


	4. Chapter 4

  
Wade had never been a traditionalist, but the courtship with the Devil made him reconsider the definition of foreplay. Chasing the man in black across rooftops and diving through skylights to help him punch out mobsters was fun enough that he didn't even miss the lack of kills for his record.

Granted, watching the assholes get cuffed while being loaded into ambulances was a nice adrenaline rush, but it was more the thrill of the fight, the reward of doing something tangible to clean up the streets that made him suit up and follow the Devil out when he shook that little ass at him.

Honestly, the super-hearing was a huge problem for Wade but he decided to use it to his advantage and spent a lot of his time daydreaming aloud about Devils in corsets and various places he'd like to put his hands on aforementioned Devil.

He didn't think he was making much progress until Daredevil followed him home lured with drinks and breakfast on a Friday night that ran into Saturday.

"Can't help with your corset fixation, but you've definitely got some ideas I'd like to hear more about," he said, sitting down on the actual cushion of the couch instead of perching on the arm for a quick escape. _Ohoho_. 

"I'd like to tell you more, but even better - I'd love to show you," Wade said.

He laughed, but he moved to the arm of the couch before Wade could get to him with a beer. "Can't do it in the suit."

"I'm not into the suit, Daredevil, all about that juicy filling," Wade promised.

Daredevil wouldn't fuck him in the mask, said it was sacrilegious or something which - fuck if he knew - but instead of another cold shower and night of porn, the devil tugged on the knot of his mask and pulled it off.

_Shitballs_. 

Daredevil hesitated at his inhale of breath. "Ouch, not the reaction I was going for but - "

Wade didn't want to hear it, he didn't want to listen to anything this wide eyed liar had to say right now - not when he had a fucking face to match the body - grabbed him by both shoulders and shook him. "Dude, I thought you were stupid, not blind - there have been three garbage bags full of money by the window since you first came to visit and my swords are in the kitchen sink."

"That's not how you clean - "

Wade pressed his mouth to the Devil's, finally getting to taste those lips and palm that ass he'd been flaunting for weeks. "You're a goddamn tease."

"Kettle meet black, asshole," Devil laughed, nipping at his scarred lip. "Never met a bigger flirt - "

"Maybe not since you can't look in a goddamn mirror - " Wade replied, two-handing his ass and lifting him off the floor. The Devil's legs locked around his waist like they belonged there. "If I get a face, do I get a name?"

"Don't push your luck, we're totally taking this slow."

"Seriously?"

Devil huffed, tipping his chin up for a deep, desperate for air in the desert, kiss and pressed his cheek against Wade's. " _Fine_. Matt."

_Matt_. He could work with that. 


	5. Chapter 5

"So, are you going to dump me if I tell Peter?"

"Peter has no say in my sex life," Matt said. "I mean, he definitely has a lot to say about it - but I give no fucks."

"Zero fucks given, noted," Wade laughed, licking at a fading mark he'd made on his shoulder last week.

"Bugs me when he talks about college."

Wade snickered. "Lacking in the higher degrees, are we?"

"Nah, just - I was just getting the idea about going out in a mask at his age, didn't have time for more than that with a full course-load. I don't know if I should be telling him to focus on his grades and have a good time so he'll succeed in life - or telling him how much I hate going to fucking Queens twice a week so he'll come take his turf back."

Huh. "You go to Queens? Thought you were a stickler for boundaries."

He flopped his head back on the pillow. "I don't trust taxis and I despise the subway. I consider it exposure therapy - suffer through the horrifying trip up, and the entirely uncomfortable hovering from Aunt May while I change in Peter's room - rinse and repeat."

"Aunt May is great," Wade said.

"Agreed, but I didn't have a Ma and the Sisters at the orphanage weren't nearly that handsy - all the hugs and comforting pats, it's a challenge."

Wade understood that. "Why didn't he just ask me? He knew I was moving to New York somewhere."

"You kill people. Me and Spidey do our best not to - cross that line," Matt said.

Oh. That made sense but - "I wouldn't do that if he asked me not to."

"Don't get your knickers in a knot, Wade. Peter didn't ask me anyway, May turned on her mojo, ' _have a cupcake with no artificial sweeteners'_ and _'here, have your favorite Starbucks order, don't you have time for a short visit between the hours of 10 pm and 3 am to jump on some new rooftops?_ '."

"Yeah, you're fucked. Aunt May's got you on lock."

Matt sighed. "She keeps sending me home with Tupperware, so much Tupperware. Have you ever tried to match lids and containers with those things?"

"Cannot say that I have, Matthew," he laughed, relaxing into the fucking domesticity bubble and listening to Matt rant.

"Catch a mugger in Hell's Kitchen, get stabbed in the thigh - catch a mugger in Queens, they cry for their mama - I don't think anyone gets it," Matt sighed, shifting his position on the bed to climb into Wade's lap and face him. "I'm boring you, let's make out."

He cupped Matt's beard-dusted cheek. "I'll take pillow talk like this over ' _end of the world_ ' shenanigans any day of the week - but making out is fine, too."


End file.
